A Rose's Thorns
by Sinister Shadow
Summary: Oneshot. Set during Animorphs 45. Mild Closet Fan warning. Short, I know. Do I really need to say more? :P Please R&R, no flames, and it's my first attempt at a oneshot so constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated. :


**A/N:** Okay, this is a very spontaneous (and very short)one-shot I wrote tonight! Please read and review! Just a note, this is set** during Animorphs #45.** GUESS who narrates (it's the easiest thing ever). Actually, you can probably ALREADY guess. But this one-shot is UNIQUE. :D You'll see why. Enjoy!

I don't own Animorphs.

**A Rose's Thorns  
_by Sinister Shadow_**

His life was ruined when you left. He died a gruesome death, and you could not help but feel guilty in some way. Of course, supposing it _was _your fault, for if not for you, never would he have given up his life over the one thing he had.

It's okay to feel like the world is ending. It is, in a way. I'm sure he's smiling at you from up there, even after all the pain you put him through, though without meaning it. Even after all that, you'd never forgotten him, and all that he represented. The children created from a unique union will grow up to be the only descendance of a creature more secret than a journal, more mysterious than a locked doorway. The wind blew your secrets away, and your mystery shattered like broken glass… and you regretted your past. But it isn't like you wished for anything different.

Every rose has its thorns, my love. Even the most beautiful flower this world has ever seen has that one little drawback. You can't help it, you can't feel it coming… you can just regret it when it's there.

Go, it's alright. Forget all this pain I've given you. But don't forget the mistakes you've made along the way. Looking up at him… he's waiting for you. Don't keep him waiting. Just look at me again before you go. It isn't too much to ask. I am not asking you for the sun and the stars. Just one last look, that would bring all the suns and the stars in the universe down to this ground to me. I don't need to think anything of you. I just need to know that after all that, I have rivaled you to the end.

This is not a clean victory for me.

No hard feelings.

Sometimes I feel like it's okay to let go. I've won now, I'm happy, I'll move on. Eventually. Resting in peace, with the one you love by your side… But all I ask is that you don't forget the one who has despised you, yet been by your side your entire life. The one who laughed at your pain, frowned at your smiles, yet cried with you in hard times. Don't forget me and I won't forget you. After all those years you were worth something to me, a rival, a nemesis. Is it asking too much to expect only the same in return?

Before you go, I wanted you to know that it is a beautiful, warm, sunny day today. But don't let appearances fool you my dear: The sunshine doesn't stop the storm.

So I guess this is farewell. And I wouldn't want you to think anything has changed.

I am still mad at you for everything.

And I'm sure you feel the same way.

How many ways are there to say goodbye? I guess we'll never know. A lonely soul looking on at the scenes of devastation and sorrow before him. That's what I've become. A single lonely soul in a world not small enough for one.

Every rose has its thorns. I suppose you've learned that the hard way. And now you're only petals, floundering away in the breeze of death.

But by your death you plant the seeds of a new rose, perhaps even stronger than before. Perhaps larger, more magnificent.

Now that would be a bummer.

I have my thorns too, you know. You've probably noticed a lot more than there really are. But in any case, before you leave for the beautiful haven of afterlife, leaving me to be haunted by nothing but your memory, just remember this one, simple thing:

My thorns were born from you.

* * *

**Right. That was the deepest thing I've ever written! (I'm not very deep, as you can see… :P) I'm HOPING everyone can guess who the NARRATOR was! And I know it's short. It's supposed to be short. … Anyway, yeah, review that, and tell me what you thought of it! NOO FLAMES.**


End file.
